


Mending

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Healing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you. Fill me up until I’m ready to burst.”<br/>“What are you going on about? Think I won’t?”<br/>“No, I know you will. That’s the point. We both need this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingdomHeartsGeekandYaoiLover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KingdomHeartsGeekandYaoiLover).



> Written per request from KingdomHeartsGeekandYaoiLover.

Sora was entirely confident when he entered the Chamber of Waking. He had already managed to separated Roxas and Xion from himself without side effects, so waking Ventus should prove even easier in comparison. Having spent time deep within his subconscious, the pair had learned of Ventus’ heart sleeping within him. Sora had been struck with the sudden memory of offering his heart as a safe haven to a soul crying out for aid when he was a child. What he had thought it was only a dream had instead been something of grave importance.

Staring at the sleeping face, Sora was astonished by his resemblance to Roxas. Shaking the discovery aside, he placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, he whispered, “Hey there. Remember me? I held onto your heart like I promised. You probably want it back, though, right? Here you go.” As he’d done with the other two, he focused his thoughts on Ven and whispered a mantra of “be free.”

The shoulder under his hand shifted causing Sora’s eyes to open. The blond started at him, dazed. Well, he had been sleeping for years, so he couldn’t blame him. “How are you feeling?”

“Disconnected," he whispered.

“Oh, I guess having your heart shift like that will take some getting used to. Do you need help standing?” Sora was friendly and all smiles, but Ventus' expression sharpened into seriousness.

“Sora, would you do something for me?”

Sora blinked. “Of course.”

“You have to trust me, okay. Do you know why my body could not hold my heart back then?”

“The king said something about a guy you fought.”

“Yes. He is a part of me. My darkness. I would like you to wake him as well.”

Sora was troubled but compliant. “Okay,” he agreed hesitantly. “But where is he? How do I wake him?”

“I’m not sure. I assume that he is sleeping within me.”

“Okay.” Sora repeated his earlier actions, placing a hand to the blond’s shoulder, but holding his focus was difficult since he’d never actual met this guy. It took a long time, but eventually it somehow worked.

A man materialized from thin air. His form lay sprawled on the floor wearing a strange net-like material similar to what Riku had worn during his Dark phase. The man’s face was the striking image of his own. Again, Sora found himself staring in disbelief. He did not have much time to wonder at the oddity which had become his life as of late, however, because of Ven's sudden request. “Could you leave us now?”

Even Sora realized this was a little rude considering he had just saved both of them without receiving so much as a thank you, but he figured he owed Ventus the benefit of the doubt for his ten year slumber. That _was _a long time, and Sora figured he would want to talk to his own other half as well if he had one. “Will you be okay?”__

“Yes. Thank you for everything.” 

Sora wasn't entirely convinced this was a good idea, but he listened, shutting the door on his way out.

Senses steadily thrumming to life, Vanitas pushed himself up to a sitting position. He looked around taking in his current situation. The last thing he remembered was fighting Ven, then dark and endless sleep. He figured he had been inside Ven the entire time, but it had done nothing to mend the brokenness he felt. The room was blindingly white which set his insides churning. The only thing that wasn’t white was his other half. A sound, almost a snarl, erupted from his throat. “You!”

“Hello, Vanitas.” His other half spoke evenly, almost casually as he approached him.

“Why would you bring me back?”

“We have been broken for a long time. I’m sick of it.” There was sadness in his voice now. Vanitas scoffed. What did this loser have to be sad about? He who always lived in the Light? He knew nothing of the true broken state of their being.

“ _You_ are sick of it?" he spat back. "You didn’t even know until _I_ forced your memories back on you. _You_ were content!”

His other half crouched in front of him. “Please, Vani, don’t do this.”

“Don’t you dare call me affectionately!”

“We’ve both been lonely and in pain.” He reached toward his cheek, but Vanitas turned his head away before he could make contact.

“You think you’re in pain? You don’t even know what pain is!” His words were venomous, seeking out retaliation. His body longed for a fight. Fighting always expelled those bad feelings for a time. But Ven ignored the challenge, touching his face as he had meant to.

“Yeah, I am.” His words came out eerily soft compared to the Dark creature’s shouts. “You have said you want to join with me. Let’s join right here right now.”

His anger dissipated leaving impatience in its stead. “Idiot. I already failed at that. We were already one, and it didn’t mean a damn thing.”

“That’s not what I mean,” the blond said crawling closer to him. “I need you. Fill me up until I’m ready to burst.”

This was insane. Ven, source of Light, wouldn’t have thoughts like this, especially with one as vile as him. “What are you going on about? Think I won’t?”

“No, I know you will. That’s the point.” He shifted closer, nearly sitting on his stretched out legs. Arms encircled Vanitas’ neck. “We both need this.”

“Fine, ride me.” It was a challenge, a challenge he was convinced he would win. Then he could just take his other by force if need be and laugh at his spinelessness. He was not expecting the little noise Ven made in the back of his throat at the notion, the lull of his neck, the grind of his hips. The motion caused blood to surge straight to his dick. Ven repeated the action, using the leverage of his arms to grind them together with a whine.

Vanitas watched as his eyes lidded in pure pleasure. This was a side of Ven he had thought couldn't exist while Vanitas did. Perhaps they had rubbed off on each other during that time they were connected. Animosity was lost on him, replaced by pure desire and a strange churning sensation in his stomach that he refused to dwell on. He moved the arms that had been idly at his side to his other’s hips causing Ven to open his eyes. “Don’t be a tease, Ven. Are we doing this or not?”

The blond pushed his hips forward once more, extra hard for good measure before extricating himself. Standing, he stared at the mesh that covered Vanitas. “You better not expect me to take those off you, cause I have no idea how.”

Vanitas laughed, and the sound began in a pleasant tone that was foreign to his own ears, but it didn’t last, morphing into the usual hateful sound. “Don’t worry,” he said, already calling the strands of darkness back to him. The fabric shredded into black threads that visibly evaporated.

“Excuse me for taking longer.” His other scowled cutely as he began to undue his excessive amount of buttons and zippers. Shoes, socks, and other little accessories fell.

“Not sure if I can wait any longer.” It was an unkind tease, emphasized by a stroke of his exposed cock.

“No! Just wait a second!” Ven cried, hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head. Vanitas smirked watching him peel his pants down, not ceasing his strokes despite his protests.

Nude now, Ven stomped his way back his previous crouch. “That isn’t very nice.”

“When am I nice?” It was rhetorical, but Ven’s forehead creased in thought. Smirking, Vanitas mocked, “Better hurry, Ven, I already feel close.” 

His other glared, smacking his hand aside. “Bad Vani.” 

Vanitas would have snorted if not for the sheer turn on. Instead, he leaned forward latching onto his jugular, taking pleasure in the blood pulsing beneath his lips. As he sucked and bit, Ven’s breathing picked up to a steady tempo.

“Vani,” he whined. Pulling away, Vanitas pulled him closer. Taking the hint, Ventus took Vanitas’ cock in hand, stroking a couple times, spreading precum along the shaft. Then he positioned himself over it, and ever so slowly let himself drop. A broken cry spewed from his mouth when he was filled to the hilt without any preparation. 

Beads of sweat were forming at his brow, but Vanitas was more focused on his own gnawing need for friction. “Move,” he demanded, digging nails into his light half's shoulders. Tiny pearls of tears glistened over the blond’s eyes as he settled into a rhythm, up and down, in and out. Vanitas allowed him this control until his features relaxed more. When sputtering affirmations came forth, he grabbing at his ass, lifting and dropping the man with force. Ven cried out, throwing his head back.

Lifting him up, Vanitas pulled his legs back, shifting so that they fell forward, Ven landing on his back. Next, he pulled the blond’s legs to his shoulders. “Sorry, Ven, I like it rougher.” Had he really just apologized? He gave some deep, rough thrusts making Ven cry out. But then Ven reached for his head, pulling it down to meet his.

The kiss tasted like blood and vanilla. It was simulating in a way Vanitas had never dreamed of. He liked it so much that he momentarily forgot to move until Ven’s hips rose in offering and his tongue lapped at his. Flood gates broke as they gyrated together, rough plunge to rough plunge, tongues dancing continuously only breaking for tiny bits of air.

Ven turned his head. “Can you feel it?”

Feel what? He could feel so many sensations that his head was swimming, but urged, he closed his eyes and focused as best he could. It was so overwhelming, but there under his skin, he could feel the miracle like a beacon shining through a foggy night. This was the Chamber of Awakening, and this was their awakening, one built out of connection (for now that he focused it felt like more than just their bodies were touching, as if their two halves of a heart were melding). There was a converging of flesh, a merging of hearts, an emerging of a perfectly independent, yet united soul.    

“Yes,” he answered, unsure of how he felt about the new feelings arising.

“I’m so happy.” Tears of bliss formed in Ventus' eyes. 

Vanitas stared, stunned, all movement halted. Was he only happy because he was healed, or was there more to it? It was a weakness, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking. "Why the hell are you happy?"

“I have always wanted this, to be one with you." He wiped at one of his eyes. "But I couldn’t let you do those things, not when it meant darkening myself. But, now you’re okay, right?”

He started at him with hopefully, and Vanitas lowered his other’s legs so that he could bring him into an embrace, surprised by how comforting it felt just having him that close when he let his walls down. “Yes,” was all he said resuming to thrust, gentler this time, feeling their connection to the fullest. Ven spoke his name like a mantra, the word sounding almost holy which sparked a cord in his half of their heart, and he reached his peak, pressing his head into the hollow of his neck. Ven stroked his hair affectionately, thrusting his hips a few more times before coming as well. They lay there in awe, listening to a heart that was somehow now beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that continues to bug me is where is Vanitas? Like, I thought that he either disappeared entirely, or he is deep within Ven still. But then he appeared randomly in 3D?


End file.
